goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbit
NOTE: This page is still in development. I'll finish it soon! Rabbit is a character from the Winnie The Pooh franchise and the main antagonist of the Rabbit Gets Grounded series. He is considered by many GoAnimators as the worst character on Winnie The Pooh, including Gabe The Sesame Street Fan (The one that started the Rabbit Gets Grounded series), Rachel The Sesame Street Fan (Not a GoAnimator), Brian McCoy Productions (formerly SonicCartman21), and TAWOGFanatic18. History He first debuted on the early Winnie The Pooh books in 1926, and on the Disney franchise, Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree in 1966. The many bad things he did on the Disney franchise include getting Pooh stuck in his rabbit hole (and not giving a s*it about it and decorating his butt to look like a moose instead) on Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree, constantly yelling at Tigger for his uncontrollable bouncing and also driving him out of the Hundred Acre Wood on Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Too, yelling at Piglet, and not letting his pet bird, Kassie fly on Seasons Of Giving, getting even more annoyed at Tigger and also not giving one f**king s*it about Tigger wanting to find his real family on The Tigger Movie (The worst thing he has done so far), almost ruining Easter by being bossy on Springtime With Roo, and putting a bounty on Lumpy's head on Pooh's Heffalump Movie. When the grounded series first started On GoAnimate, he first appeared in some cringeworthy grounded videos where he gets grounded alongside Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet. There was also an evil version of him that was created by Jack Loves Disneyland. This was before his hatebase started. Gabe The Sesame Street first started the Rabbit Gets Grounded series in September 2017, when he made three videos on Plotagon called "Rabbit interupts Christopher Robin's Speech," which was inspired by a video by Milwaukeeroadfan 2001 called "Sid phillips interupts Mr. hernandez's speech," "Rabbit farts in class/suspended," and "Rabbit eats Roo's cookie/grounded." This was back when Gabe didn't know how to get GoAnimate, so he just used Plotagon instead. His GoAnimate career started when he made his first grounded video made with GoAnimate called "Rabbit watches Barney and Friends/grounded," which he eventually disowned because he lost his hatred on Barney and Friends on March 2018. He didn't know how to get Comedy World back, so he just used Business Friendly. His first GoAnimate video made with GoAnimate For Schools was Rabbit makes a fake VHS opening/grounded/3rd Punishment Day." Back then, he used his phone to record from his Chromebook since he couldn't find a high quality screen recorder for Chrome Web Store. His first high-quality GoAnimate video made with GoAnimate For Schools was not exactly a Rabbit Gets Grounded video, but was "Beast Boy gets sent to bed early." His first GoAnimate video made with Comedy World was not a Rabbit Gets Grounded video, but was "Tigger calls Archiblald to save Bob The Tomato from Rabbit/ungrounded." As of right now, he is currently still working on the Rabbit Gets Grounded series, as long as his other grounded series. In 1 of the Rabbit Gets Grounded episodes, he and Classic Caillou both got grounded for bringing BoohBah VHS tapes to school, Rabbit was given his 8th punishment day, and Classic Caillou was forever banned from going to Chuck E Cheese's. Personality and bad deeds he does Rabbit is very mean. He is bossy, selfish, and heartless. He also disrespects opinions, rages in all caps, and even called Tigger the n-word, making him racist. He also beated up Christopher Robin, Tigger, and Roo in "Rabbit's Anger Problem," which is a parody of "Hank's Anger Problem," a clip from King Of The Hill. And he even beated up the original Buisness Friendly versions of himself in "Rabbit beats up 2 Rabbits/grounded." And he tried to beat up Buster Baxter from Arthur in "Rabbit tries to beat up Buster/grounded." He even gave Rachel Pursley a nose bleed on "Rabbit give Rachel The Sesame Street Fan a nose bleed/grounded." Not only that, but he also killed many people, including Rudolph, Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales (one of his least favorite shows), and the Pings, his Chinese foster family that he had to stay with for a while. Also, he secretly smokes cigarettes and marijuana and drinks alcohol. The Pings Era On "Rabbit salutes on Sonic 06/grounded/sent to China," Rabbit was sent to the Forbidden City in Beijing, China, and he had to stay with his new temporary Chinese foster family, the Pings. He stayed there for 11 episodes. In the 11th episode, he eventually reached his breaking point and killed them all, and he escaped from China and went back to the Hundred Acre Wood. When he showed himself to everyone else, he forced them to bow down to him, and he got grounded BIG TIME and was arrested and sent to prison for killing the Pings. When he was sent to prison, he was visited by Fred from Scooby-Doo, who gave him a Concussion Time. The Lees Era Coming soon! All Episodes Season 1 Rabbit interupts Christopher Robin's Speech Rabbit farts in class/suspended Rabbit eats Roo's cookie/grounded Rabbit grounds Eeyore/grounded Rabbit calls Tigger the n-word/grounded Season 2 Rabbit watches Barney and Friends/grounded (DISOWNED) Rabbit's Anger Problem Rabbit rants on Sesame Street/grounded Rabbit rants on Blues Clues/grounded Rabbit salutes on Barney and Friends/grounded (DISOWNED) Rabbit misbehaves at the dinner table/sings Chum Drum Bedrum/grounded for infinity Season 3 (New intro era) Rabbit fat shames Winnie The Pooh/grounded Rabbit scares Tigger and Roo/grounded (Halloween special) Rabbit calls Owl "Grandpa"/grounded Rabbit rants on VeggieTales/grounded Rabbit makes a "Stop Disliking My Videos/Stop Unsubbing To Me" video/grounded The Rabbit Gets Grounded Thanksgiving Special Rabbit's Punishment Day Season 4 (Post-1st Punishment Day era) Rabbit has a temper tantrum for McDonald's Gabe The Sesame Street Fan Kills Rabbit ((GoAnimate Killing videos in a nutshell) Rabbit misbehaves at Pizza Hut/grounded (the first video where Rabbit wears a white shirt to match his belly) Rabbit slaps, pushes, force chokes, and teases Allison The VeggieTales Fan/grounded Rabbit calls PBS Kids to air The Flintstones/2nd Punishment Day Rabbit sneaks to McDonald's/grounded (The first winter-themed episode) Rabbit makes a fake VHS opening/grounded/3rd Punishment Day (first GoAnimate For Schools episode) Rabbit, Lola, Lisa, and Angelica swear in class/suspended/grounded (first crossover episode) Rabbit breaks the TV/grounded Rabbit Gets Grounded but in Shakespearean Rabbit salutes on Teen Titans Go/grounded The Rabbit Gets Grounded Christmas Special Rabbit kills Larry The Cucumber/grounded BIG TIME/4th Punishment Day Season 5 (Post-Business Friendly) The Rabbit Gets Grounded New Years Eve Special Rabbit disrespects Darby moving in/grounded (first episode with Darby) Rabbit salues on Pink Gold Peach/grounded Rabbit grounds himself?! (inspired by Brendan Barney) Rabbit rants on Higglytown Heroes/grounded Rabbit rants on SpongeBob SquarePants/grounded Rabbit roasts Larry The Cucumber/5th Punishment Day Rabbit says "No Sesame Street"/grounded (first Poltagon one with the new voices) Rabbit calls Piglet a twerp/grounded Rabbit pus his old clothes on/grounded Rabbit beats up 2 Rabbits/grounded Rabbit salutes on Sonic 06/grounded/sent to China (first one that starts the Pings era) Season 6 (Pings era) Rabbit Wants Ice Cream Rabbit steals Telly's tuba and Ernie's rubber duckie/arrested Rabbit forces Ling Ling to watch Barney and Friends/grounded (DISOWNED) Rabbit prevents the Pings from watching the Super Bowl 52/6th Punishment Day! Rabbit breaks Elmo's closet door/arrested/forced to pay for a new door/grounded Rabbit ruins VTM on YT's birthday party/grounded/froced to watch Sesame Street Rabbit tries to beat up Buster/grounded Rabbit salutes on Jeffy/grounded Rabbit rants on The Magic School Bus/grounded Rabbit talks smack about the Philadelphia Eagles/Concussion Time (3,000 Subscribers Special!) Rabbit kills the Pings and escapes from China/grounded BIG TIME/arrested/Concussion Time Season 7 (Post Pings era) I tell the Hundred Acre Wood gang the news (Basically a special for Gabe's fans, but it counts because Rabbit was an asshole to Gabe and got grounded for that) Rabbit gives Rachel The Sesame Street Fan a nosebleed/grounded Rabbit ruins Easter/Concussion Time (Easter special) Rabbit gets Christopher Robin expelled/7th Punishment Day Rabbit ruins Zak and Wheezie's recital/grounded Season 8 (Vyond name change era) Emmy and Max babysit Rabbit Rabbit kills Barney/grounded Rabbit punches VTM on YT and calls him the n-word/grounded Elmo Gets a Girlfriend/Rabbit destroys her/grounded Rabbit Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge/grounded Rabbit and Classic Caillou bring Boohbah VHS tapes to school/both grounded/Rabbit's 8th Punishment Day Season 9 (Plotagon/Vyond mix) Rabbit refuses to watch Barney & Friends/grounded Rabbit becomes mean to SonicCartman21 and his friends/grounded Rabbit disrespects Steve/grounded Rabbit abuses Roo/grounded/assaulted Rabbit won't stop saying "How do I sound"/grounded Rabbit won't quit saying "Write dialogue here"/ grounded Rabbit won't stop saying "I love you! My video about you"/ grounded Category:Grounded series Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mean People Category:Bullies Category:Cyberbullies Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Troublemakers